1. Field of the Invention
This invention described the innovative use of L-ascorbic acid as orally applied to the gastrointestinal tract. The L-ascorbic acid counteracts the toxins known to contribute to diarrhea secondary to bacterial infection.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous articles have been published in medical textbooks regarding bacterial diarrhea, its symptoms and its etiology (Scientific American Medicine, Volume 7, No. 6).
The following background information, substantially as set forth in Merck Manual 13th Edition, Chapter 12, page 788, will assist in understanding the discovery of this invention:
Etiology
Gastroenteritis is a generic term, often implying a non-specific, uncertain, or unknown etology. However, certain diseases of known bacterial, viral, parasitic, or toxic etology can also be included in the clinical definition. Indeed, when a specific etiology can be identified, the less specific term (gastroenteritis) can be avoided. Such bacterial dysenteries as cholerae, salmonellosis, and shigellosis share common pathologic mechanisms and can be considered prototypes for syndromes of lesser specificity.
Pathophysiology
Certain bacterial species elaborate exotoxins (enterotoxins) which impair intestinal absorption and can provoke secretion of electrolytes and water. In some instances, such as the enterotoxin of V. cholerae, a chemically pure toxin has been characterized. Pure toxin alone will produce a voluminous watery secretion from the small intestine seen clinically, thereby demonstrating an adequate pathogenic mechanism for the diarrhea. Interotoxins probably explain other diarrhea syndromes previously attributed to non-specific causes. For example, E. coli toxins has been determined to be the cause of some outbreaks of "nursery diarrhea" and "traveler's diarrhea". Non-cholera vibrosis elaborates a toxin which appears to be responsible for some types of food poisoning due to shellfish.
In addition to the above substantially quoted background, the literature notes that some shigella, salmonella and even E. coli species penetrate the mucosa of the small bowel or colon and produce microscopic ulceration, bleeding, exudation of protein-rich fluid and secretion of electrolytes and water. This may occur whether or not the organism elaborates a toxin. This invention is directed to the prevention and/or treatment of those types of diarrhea caused by toxins.
Traveler's diarrhea syndrome causes wide spread difficulty for travelers, especially in underdeveloped parts of the world. The pathogenic strain of E. coli is endemic to the parts of the world that lack the hygienic facilities of the United States and countries of Western Europe. Specific therapy for preventing this syndrome has been lacking, and only symptomatic anti-diarrheal therapy has been available.